


Wet and Wild

by Dinho



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ...., Angst, Brits - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M, Pool Party, World Cup, drunk, england nt - Freeform, football players - Freeform, free writing, homophia is mentioned briefly, idk - Freeform, is that ?, setting is real, so if you have a problem with that, tags are so especial to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinho/pseuds/Dinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pool is wet and the people are wild.</p><p>Or where Joe has fun and Jack has fun and everyone just has fun, everyone with a different meaning of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is real as far as i know ;)
> 
>  
> 
> (Milner was also there but...this is about Jack and Joe too many J's if i added Milner) -also Jack is now 23  
> based on: http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2692572/Jack-Wilshere-Joe-Hart-let-steam-Las-Vegas-pool-party.html

If Joe had to choose one his favorite things about jack it was the way he got when he had too much to drink. (but just one of them)

Jack had decided on going to Vegas after their not so enduring world cup campaign.  
Joe agreed. 

Jack was in the pool even before Joe had gotten there, surrounded by his friends (who he seemed more interested in then the beautiful women around him).  
A guy holding a cigarette in his mouth as if Jack couldn't grab it himself. Jack not minding one bit, the complete opposite of Joe who didn't understand why the Arsenal player couldn't smoke on his own. So if the number 10 needed help then Joe decided he was going to be the one to lend a helping hand. 

"PICTURE COME ON GET TOGETHER!" the beautiful blonde said as they all gathered around each other to have their picture taken, Joe and Jack not paying any attention to it but being in the middle of the picture anyways. They were talking, about what? who knows; probably bullshit.  
"I-I don't know man i c-came down here to y-you know have a goodasstime but instead ...I feel..." Joe had his ear near Jack's mouth to hear better (the way Jack's breath felt was just... it was probably the alcohol in Joe's veins but he really liked having Jack's mouth so near him.), to hear and try to form the words Jack was saying because the guy was mumbling plus the alcohol just made it sound like he was speaking Russian or something...just anything but English or Spanish because Joe could understand a little of the Spanish (because of "El Chino" Silva). Joe just nodded his head to whatever Jack was saying, half understanding and the other half just because his brain wasn't working so well anymore to actually make words out of the mumble/slur Jack was speaking.

"I-i need to..." Jack did that a lot when he was like this, joe noticed, He never seemed to find an end for his sentences. Smiling he nodded at Jack helping him out the pool.  
One of Jack's friend started talking to Joe, the one that Joe (was pretty sure) noticed was the one who insisted on helping Jack with the smoke. Joe hoped his message was clear enough to the guy when they started talking about (his) Jack. it didn't. When Jack finally came back the guy had his arms wrapped around Jack and then as if he were doing it on purpose he wrapped his arm around Jack smiling big telling a girl to take a picture, Jack's face made Joe smile a little but he hid it with his cup feeling like he should not be smiling at the situation of another man around Jack. Holding him with such possession.

For some reason one of the guys that were there thought it would be funny to pour champagne down Jack's throat;jack agreed. Joe shook his head in disapproval as he watched on at the 22 year old. His mouth open wide, head tipped back (Joe may or may not have reached under the water to his swimming trunks), waiting patiently, anxiously, for the liquid to be poured down his throat ready to swallow as much as he could. Joe held back the temptation of reach out, trace the long of his neck where his Adam's apple would be with his finger. Wondering if the young brit had a gag reflex or not. The guy that was outside of the pool standing over Jack pouring the drink into his mouth with a look in his face that told Joe he wasn't the only one with thoughts that should be very disturbing. Jack coughed spilling some of the champagne as he did so but still determined to swallow at least some of it, wiping excess liquid with the back of his wrist revealing a smile that proved he was proud of himself. 

As if Joe could read his mind he placed his drink down moving towards Jack before he did what he wanted to do with the guy behind him. Joe grabbed him one arm on his waist turning him around but only a little since he was just turned halfway towards the guy he had his intentions on, the other hand cupping Jack's face with much more force than intended. Forcing Jack to open his mouth passing some of the champagne Joe had in his mouth into Jack's; the opposite of what Jack thought about. The drink warm by now, lips never touching and Joe was tortured with that but then Jack let out a small hardly audible groan mixed with a giggle and all Joe could do was smile at the young lad in his arms. He wanted to do more than smile but not here. not yet. Not with Jack hardly aware of his own actions.

The atmosphere changed after that. Jack seems to be flirting with Joe on purpose. Instead of being too close with his other friends he is doing it with Joe. And it's just too much for Joe to handle, his thoughts are already driving him insane and now Jack is actually giving him the attention he dreams off but the only problem being Jack won't remember this and Joe needs him to be aware of what he's doing at least of what he's doing with Joe. The blond cornered the brunette speaking to him with seriousness (apart from the slurring caused by the too many cups of champagne) "Jack...Jack listen-" Jack wasn't listening, he had a smile on his face, eyes hopeful "-Stop.-" ok now he was paying attention "-don't look at me like that. Y-you can't do that. Not now, not yet, not -not" Jack was nodding his head looking like either a puppy that had just been told 'no' or a child who's ice cream just fell on the ground; one of those. Joe didn't like that look but he had too, pointing a finger at him he kept telling him that it was wrong, that he had too much to drink, that he wouldn't be doing any of this if he was sober but Jack insisted he would.

After that Joe noticed how Jack kept his distance from him. Avoiding him casually, making Joe regret having that talk but knowing it was the right thing to do. Joe started talking to all the other people that were gathered around them, noticing for the first time how many people there really where. He even talked to the guy that was all over Jack before, even had a laugh with him. Joe even got out the pool for a while, had a chat with his girlfriend who he liked. Even though he would steal glances over towards the pool (to Jack, if he were to be specific) while he talked to her. After some time he decided on getting back in; Jack still ignoring him. He had laughs, cheered, joked about. laughed at a girl whispering in Jack's ear, doing nothing but wasting her time. The same girl who earlier had been in his face with another much more pale girl behind her while he leaned on a guy. Yet somehow it felt like everyone knew about what had been going on between him and Jack because a guy placed his hands on Joe's shoulders telling him...Joe didn't really understand but it had something to do with him and Jack because he understood when he said 'Jack' . 

the man city goalkeeper decided on leaving when he saw Jack starting to talk to the females more than the guys. As if he had gotten tired of the male species, sure maybe he was being dramatic but he decided that leaving was better than watching that obscene scene. He leaned down to whisper into his girlfriend at the moment that he was leaving, expecting (wanting) her to leave with him. Go up to their room and just try and forget about Jack because he like girls, girls were (not jack) what was meant for him. She didn't. "ok, don't get the bed wet." Joe raised his eyebrows, she wasn't even paying attention to him. He stood there a while longer waiting for her to at least kiss him or tell him she'd be right up but she didn't so he just left. 

On his way up his room he kept thinking about not needing her anyways, neither of them. When he got into his (after the struggle to make the card work properly) room he thought about touching himself but when he got on his bed and closed his eyes all he saw was Jack with his head tilted back the bubbly champagne seeming white before it reached his mouth and his tongue leaking the remaining of the liquid that didn't go down to his chin. Joe gave up on that; letting exhaustion take over. 

 

Back in England Joe found out Jack was in trouble for smoking but he had no idea he was too. So when he was yelled at by Rooney on the phone: "WHAT THE HELL JOE?!" joe took his phone of his ear not expecting that at all "what are you talking about?" his voice sounding a bit irritated for being yelled at. "what are you talking about?-" Wayne mimicked him "- about the fucking pictures Joe! What the hell where you thinking?! How old are you?!-" Joe knew that he wasn't meant to answer any of those questions and even if he was, Rooney didn't give him the chance "-You let the kid smoke. You basically kissed him-" Joe didn't like to accused of something he didn't do (even though he would have wanted to) "I did not!" Joe could imagine the other man rolling his eyes on the other line "-you have a girlfriend. Joe you have to be more responsible you have to understand that the kid has his career ahead of him and something like this can ruin it all, instead of noticing his talent people will only focus on the things he has done.-" Joe cared about Jack and he knew this, so why the hell did Wayne think he needed to tell him this "-Don't be so selfish." Joe couldn't speak. He knew he didn't mean it as him having his career set so far and Jack not so much, he meant it as the feelings Joe had for the kid which apparently were kept all to himself. When he had enough time to take all his team-mate has said to him he spoke "does stevie know?" Wayne let a breath out, Joe knowing the answer instantly "no...which is why i'm talking to you about this...He will find out sooner or later." "yea" they both stayed quiet for a while "ok, well talk to the kid some time. Bye, i'll see you on the field." they both let out a forced laugh "yea- ok" 

"I don't like that red hat of yours" Jack just laughed at the teasing Joe. Joe had arranged for them to meet, to talk anywhere but over the phone. He said to himself that they needed to talk about this in person, face to face, but he really just wanted to look at Jack. Wanted to see and study Jack's face at every word spoken. "why? what do you have against my beautiful hat?"the glint of teasing seemed in his eyes was something Joe thought about mostly when he was alone (sometimes bored/when Jack wasn't around) "everything" Jack looked confused now "for example..." he waited for Joe to continue his sentence (like usual) "like the way every girl around is always taking them from you...or-or" Joe could easily say the way he looks in them, the way it makes him want to rip his clothes off but leave the stupid hat on because he looks so damn young in it, among other things around those words. Easy if Joe were a girl around her teen or 20s who has absolutely nothing to do with him (team-mate wise) or share the same career. If joe wasn't Joe everything would be easier according to Joe. "or?" Joe looks at him pleadingly 'don't make me say it. don't make me lie to you'. "or the way...it's just stupid ok? you look..." young and so fuckab- "stupid?" Joe's eyes widen not referring to that at all but before he could say anything Jack erupted into laughter, laughter that made people nearby turn their heads towards them (most of them with smiles on their faces). Joe joined him soon enough. 

They talked and talked, Joe let Jack do most of the talking because he loved to see Jack's expressions when he made fun of his team-mates in Arsenal. Or the way he talked about Alexis sanchez (the one he talked about the most) and his dogs (whom the stories consisted most of) atom and humber (?), Joe could care less about the Dogs or Alexis not that he had anything against either of them but he just got really lost in Jack. He hated that. Joe didn't get to talk until Jack finally asked him a question but for much obvious reasons (to Joe) it felt awkward to answer to Jack "how's David. silva?" Joe snapped out of his trance "uh..f- why would i know?" he laugh nervously, Jack eyed him weirdly "uh..because whenever i ask you what's up the answer is almost always consisting of him or maybe because when we're with the national team he is who you are always on the phone with or because you're team-mates?" is he jealous right now? "oh well i think he is fine." when Joe and Jack talk a comfortable silence always makes its way in but on very rare occasions it would be an awkward silence instead of a good one, this was one of those moments. "Jack...we- i wanted i mean this is all to talk about..." Joe couldn't think of a better time to talk about the entire reason of this 'meeting' and he just hoped Jack would just....get it. "i- can we. not here? somewhere more private?" Joe understood that Jack had gotten it so he nodded his head getting up and placing some money on the table for their soft drinks. 

They went to Joe's apartment because it was better to go there (it was closer).  
"nice home" Joe laughed "Thanks yea...uhm. mi casa su casa?" his british accent making the pronunciation sound even weirder but it made Jack laugh "Silva isn't doing a very good job" Joe laughed again "hey!" Jack was smiling "want something?" Joe would be nuts if he said he saw a glint of naughtiness in Jack's eyes "no im good thanks" Joe nodded placing his jacket on a hook nearby "Where's..-" Joe knew Jack was talking about his now ex but had forgotten her name, he also knew Jack never called her his girlfriend. "-the girl? uh kimberly?" he prefered remembering then calling her Joe's girlfriend, interesting "oh. her, yea, we broke up." the smirk on Joe's face a clear sign that he wasn't sad over that "oh. i didn't like her" Joe laughed (he did that a lot around Jack) "i don't talk about your girlfriends like that" he got a raised eyebrow at that. 

"lets talk" that's what kimberly said...and they talked about Jack, well not really but somewhat about that. "lets"  
"do- do you remember anything about Vegas?" if this conversation wasn't serious as they both needed it to be but didn't want it to be, Jack would be laughing about Joe saying dodo. Its very serious though. "Yea. i remember the babes in swimming trunks." Joe knew he meant the guys more then the girls because Joe would have been looking at the guys not the girls. "an-" Joe was going to ask what else "i remember you telling me to stop." Jack looked hurt, Joe didn't like it at all. "ok. do you remember why?" When Jack looked down Joe instantly knew he did "you're going to make me say it? you've embarrassed me enough Joe" Joe shook his head "me? no no i embarrassed myself. Jack if you feel this way you don't remember." Jack's eyebrows were furrowed looking at Joe now "i think i remember when someone tells me they don't like me." Joe was confused as hell now "Jack i told you to not do anything you would regret doing" Joe wanted the other smiley Jack back "same thing" Jack had given up on the conversation and Joe knew it but he wasn't going to let it fly by not when he had the opportunity to actually get answers. To find out.

"i was helping." Jack laughed bitterly "help me? or yourself?" they were raising their voices now "jack..." Joe knew when he was getting angry knew how to calm him down, the only one to calm him down but he didn't like being the one he was mad at. "answer me" Joe could answer but how does someone answer that? "because of you i ended up sleeping with a girl who a few weeks back called me to tell me she was pregnant" Joe's heart starting beating faster for a different reason now "the pregnancy test was expired. she's not pregnant." damn was Joe glad. "it would have been different if...you wouldn't have stopped me." different how "Jack you were not you...you had too much to dri-" Jack shook his head repeatedly "i had four drinks...plus if you don't want people. sorry i mean guys. like me. to flirt with you then don't lead them on." so Jack though Joe was homophobic "Jack..." Jack stood up suddenly "no. Joe i saw you looking at me, i saw...i noticed." he was pointing his finger at Joe, shaking his head, eye glossy. The goalkeeper was pleading for help from anyone, this entire conversation was not suppose to lead to this.

Joe stood up now being taller than the younger man "i didn't want you to do more than flirting, i didn't want...you to do something and regret it. I didn't want you to kiss me or something and regret it. fuck, Jack it hurt enough to watch you flirt with other guys and you being like that with me...its hard having to contain myself from...you. It would hurt much more to let you do something you would regret, to watch guilt and regret on your face over something to do with me. I couldn't....be selfish. Not with you" Jack felt stupid and sorry very sorry "so i've embarrassed myself now, because you embarrassing me wasn't enough apparently" Joe laughed "sorry. Is that not what you wanted me to answer? because if so im the one to be embarrassed...again" Jack shook his head "no!" Joe was amused at that answer, Jack noticed and his cheeks began to be tinted by a pink blush (this only happened on rare occasions) Now joe had two options keep watching Jack blushing or reach out and kiss him. It didn't matter how rare it was for Jack to blush Joe could not resist himself anymore and especially not with a blushing Jack. He grabbed Jack's neck where his jaw met, delicately, afraid of Jack reacting differently to what Joe has dreamt of, afraid of Jack changing his mind. Joe leaned down to kiss him, finally. It was just like Joe dreamt, Better even.

**Author's Note:**

> i prefer to write pairings that aren't very common.  
> And i like to write based on things that did happen. ( this story based on: http://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-2692572/Jack-Wilshere-Joe-Hart-let-steam-Las-Vegas-pool-party.html )
> 
> Thank you for reading! having an amazingly good day :)


End file.
